This invention relates to a method and apparatus for automotive and other testing. Particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to such method and apparatus applicable to the roadside testing of automotive vehicles, and the corresponding testing of such vehicles in diagnostic and service-orientated functions. One particular practical application of the embodiments of the invention lies in the provision of a method and apparatus of particular utility for patrol personnel offering roadside assistance to automotive vehicle users.
The invention is likely to find utility in related non-automotive applications.
A particular practical problem in the field of fault diagnosis in automotive vehicles lies in providing a simple practical means whereby common faults in relation to basic automotive systems can be readily identified. Of course, computer-based total vehicle analysis systems are available for analysis purposes, and these are effective. However, such systems are usually dedicated to one specific vehicle model and are thus applicable only to that extremely narrow range of vehicles, and in any case are not suitable for roadside use.
Another problem which arises relates to the fact that many faults are intermittent in nature and are generally untraceable using current conventional equipment until the fault has become so bad that it is present at all times.
A further requirement is that methods and apparatus of this kind need to be readily used by a roadside assistance patrol person under adverse weather conditions, and under similarly adverse conditions so far as the state of maintenance of the vehicle to be tested is concerned, and having regard to the fact that many modern vehicles are constructed so as to be highly resistant to the ingress of rain, snow and automotive lubrication and other fluids, whereby it is relatively difficult to gain access to some at least of the operating systems of a vehicle, notably the starter system and related electrical components.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,259 (View et al) a hand-held fault indicating system adapted to be coupled to the torque converter clutch solenoid of an automatic transmission by probe cables but which lacks disclosure of coupling means to a remote base station. U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,300 (Abe) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,224 (Lonn et al) disclose scanners adapted to be coupled to remote PC based diagnostic centres. U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,927 (Pink et al) discloses a diagnostic tool including a processor 16 which can be coupled to an on-board vehicle computer or ECU through an autotest device 44 or a breakout box 42, and which can also be coupled directly to different wiring harness connectors in the vehicle via a test probe. The disclosure does not indicate whether or not the device is hand-held. U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,847 (Lowell) discloses a remotely controlled test interface unit 12 provided with a transceiver for coupling to a data processing unit to be tested, and also coupled to a central processing system. The test interface unit 12 is portable, but apparently not hand-held (see paragraph bridging columns 6 and 7). U.S. Pat. No.4,901,025 (Herano et al) discloses a fault diagnostic system including two different types of scanners 7, 29 respectively connectable to a vehicle connector, which is connected to plural on-board electronic devices. The scanners can not be simultaneously connected to the vehicle, nor is there provision for connecting them to a remote base station. U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,125 (Godau et al) discloses a portable transceiver 1 which can be mounted on a vehicle and communicates with a remote base station or diagnostic centre. The portable transceiver module 1 is apparently adapted to be coupled to an on-board ECU. Plural modules can be mounted on the vehicle simultaneously (FIG. 3), but this is for use during vehicle manufacture. U.S. 4,586,370 (Massemder) discloses a portable (but not hand-held) test unit for testing electrical and pneumatic systems on vehicular trailers. The system couples to the trailer harness which usually connects the trailer to the tractor, and also provides wireless connection to a hand-held remote control unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,330 (Abe et al) discloses a scanner which, in addition to the standard connection to the on-board vehicle connector, is provided with a plug-in memory cartridge 34 which has probes 46 for coupling to specific vehicle circuits. None of these prior systems appears to disclose or suggest a method and apparatus adapted to provide identification of a range of two or more faults in technically distinct areas of a vehicle or the like electrical or electro-mechanical system by means of a single set of apparatus using dedicated portable handsets for the diagnostic function in the specific technical areas to be analysed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus offering improvements in relation to one or more of the factors discussed above and/or improvements generally.
According to the invention there is provided a method of testing applicable to the identification of faults and to the making of other routine tests in automotive vehicles and like electrical and/or electromechanical and/or hydromechanical systems or assemblies or components. The invention also provides corresponding apparatus.
In an embodiment of the invention a method and apparatus for automotive testing provides a base station and at least two handsets associated therewith, the handsets being adapted to provide a diagnostic and/or performance-related analytical function in relation to at least two corresponding distinct technical areas of a vehicle. The at least two handsets transmit corresponding test data to the base station which carries out a processing function in relation thereto, which is directed towards enabling fault tracing and/or diagnosis and/or performance analysis in relation to the distinct technical areas assessed by the handsets. In this way, a single set of apparatus is able to provide a fault tracing and/or performance analysis function in two or more technical areas and on the basis of simple test routines which are relatively ideally suited to use by roadside assistance personnel confronted with a corresponding range of potentially technically unrelated faults.
Technical areas in relation to which handsets may be provided in a system according to the invention include the many aspects of electrical evaluation of automotive ignition and starter and control and monitoring and other systems, thermal evaluation of braking systems, surface evaluation of tires including treads and sidewalls, condition assessment of automotive starter batteries and many other functions.
In the embodiments of the invention, the base station may be connected to a computer which can provide additional analysis and data-comparison and data storage functionality to complement the functions of the base station.
In the embodiments of the invention, the use of a handset is to be understood to comprise mobile hand-held apparatus of the kind adapted to be conveniently carried and used manually by a user (usually on a single-handed basis) from place to place of use for convenient application or interaction with a system to be tested. An example of a handset of this kind is disclosed in FIG. 1 of our co-pending application PCT/GB98/01949 (our reference P53540WO). In the embodiment described below the handset is of a size for comfortable hand holding and for operation and control (by the user""s thumb) using simple procedures and relatively few buttons with a one-line display or light-emitting diodes as a user interface. In its simplest form a handset is hand-held appartus.
In a first embodiment of the invention, electrical contact access to electrical parts is simplified by the use of clip connectors to battery terminals utilising a Kelvin connection to remove the degrading effects of dirty contacts. A temperature sensing device may also be incorporated. These system options enhance the accuracy of measurement and diagnosis.
The embodiments reduce the skill and time requirement exposed on the user.